Timmy Turner
|-|Timmy Turner= |-|Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder= |-|Galactimus= |-|Fairy Versery Gifts= |-|Dark Powers Suit= Summary Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner is a ten-year-old boy who is the main protagonist of "The Fairly OddParents!", alongside his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. He's described by the show's theme song as "an average kid that no one understands". Timmy's parents, known as Mom and Dad, are neglectful of him and sometimes leave him under the care of his sadistic babysitter, Vicky. After a year of Vicky constantly making him miserable, Timmy was then given two magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, to keep him company, protect him and improve his life. By granting his every wish, he and his fairies experience numerous adventures. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C to higher at his peak by himself. High 5-A with Fairy Magic | 8-B | Likely 5-B | Unknown by himself, High 5-A via magical items | Unknown Name: Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner, "the Accursed One" (By the inhabitants of Atlantis after the events in Something's Fishy!) Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: 10 physically, around 60 years old chronologically Classification: Most miserable child on Earth (formally), Kid assigned with Fairly OddParents, The Chosen One | The Crimson Chin's sidekick | "Eater of Planets" | Graduate at Dark Mouth University Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself= - Regularly= Genius Intelligence (Excellent strategist, leader and manipulator), Acausality (Type 1. Removed the cause that made his parents meet, changing the future and causing himself to "don't exist anymore", to which he was still his normal self. During It's A Wishful Life he wished to have never been born, turning his timeline into one where his parents had a daughter instead of him and all the people he related to had a different life, but Timmy himself wasn't affected by this beyond momentarily having white clothes and becoming "nonexistent" only in the sense that he was never born; Others could interact with him normally and he could interact with his surroundings), Extrasensory Perception (Recognized the alterations in time done by Vicky during Deja Vu when everyone else was completely unaware of them through the whole episode. Can see ghosts), Toon Force, Acrobatics (Shown in episodes such as Inspection Detection, Super Bike, Abra-Catastrophe!, Channel Chasers, Crash Nebula, Operation F.U.N., Poof's Playdate, Birthday Bashed! & Wishology! The Final Ending), Heat Vision (Wished for it once and kept the power as shown in Escape From Unwish Island), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with combat suits, swords & double-edged swords, shields, magic mirrors, flosses, bow & arrows, explosive easter eggs, ropes, etc.), unexplored Chosen One powers (Incapacitated many Eliminators/robots by touching one of them, previously blew them up by throwing mundane objects at them, in both cases not knowing how he achieved that. At worst he was fulfilling his destiny to enlighte the Darkness and can't repeat this powers, at best he can always unconsciously incapacitate robots by touching them), Can walk between panels with different times between them when being inside a comic - Via Toon Force= As before, better intelligence (Can foresaw impossible to predict events and take advantage of them with his plans), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High. Regenerated from dust several times), Immortality (Types 2 & 3. Can survive with his head crushed or upside down for longs periods of time), 4th Wall Awareness, Dimensional Storage (Tried to hide inside his pants in Vicky Loses Her Icky, going down on them as if they were stairs. Occasionally makes use of things he doesn't seem to be caring, even if they should be notable), Body Control, Stealth Mastery (Casually moved from Crocker's view and come out inside the butterfly net the latter was holding. Can quickly steal things unnoticed from others, even if they are in their clothes), Explosion Manipulation (Once exploded out of sheer anger, his body was unharmed afterwards), His voice can generate things to break (As shown in Chip Off The Old Chip), Self-Heat Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight (Can stay completely immovable in mid-air at will), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (In Christmas Everyday! he could keep his consciousness, look around and break free from being frozen. During Snow Bound and while wearing a regular coat, he withstood cold that could quickly freeze his fish tank with Cosmo and Wanda in it, as well as instantly freeze fire and turn tears into ice cubes. He was going to eventually die by this though), Fire & Heat Manipulation (Survived a fire that reduced to ashes the phone he was holding in Fairy Friends & Neighbors!. In Just Desserts! and while inside his home, he withstood the heat of the Earth almost crashing into the sun, which burned trees and a pool instantly. In Merry Wishmas he withstood a heatwave that instantly vaporized water, cooked birds like chickens, burned down plants & trees and thined Santa Claus), Fragrance Manipulation (In Five Days of F.L.A.R.G. he resisted a gas that fainted several birds and seemingly an inanimate object, albeit he had to escape the place where that happened) }} |-|Keys & Transformations= - Cleft= As before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Via gadgets or naturally, as shown several times in the Crimson Chin Webtoons as well as in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators!, both being canon), access to several gadgets that come from his chin or are produced from it (Can be activated manually with a button or with simple thoughts. This includes a grappling hook, a relatively small plane, a rocket, a propeller, a microphone, a giant baseball glove, a big head of Pelé, a car from 1947 to produce smoke, a big cork, a spring, a mechanical hand & giant feather, a giant magnet, a technological camera to scan information about his surroundings, a giant hammer and more) - Galactimus= His powers by himself, gains on his own Large Size (Type 1) - Fairy Versery Gifts= His powers by himself, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic Manipulation (Cupid's bow and love arrows), Attack Reflection (Magic mirror), Explosion Manipulation (Exploding easter eggs), Flight (Magic jet pack), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 via magic disguise glasses) - Dark Powers Suit= His powers by himself, gains on his own the following powers: Flight, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can manipulate targets & create telekinetic blasts), Mind Manipulation & Control (Can control others and influence their actions with his commands) }} |-|With Fairy Magic= When assisted with Cosmo, Wanda, and/or other magical beings, being equipped with a magic wand, or having other kind of access to Fairy Magic, Timmy gains access to the following powers: Reality Warping via Magic, Smoke Manipulation (Fairy Magic usually instantly manifests in brief clouds with words or sentences on them), Logic Manipulation, Creation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Flight & Spaceflight, Transmutation (Potent enough to affect entire planets and concepts), Biological Manipulation (Shown in The Same Game to be powerful enough to affect everyone on the planet), Age Manipulation (Changed his own age several times. Can turn targets into any age, optionally reversing their memories when making them younger or their life cycle when making them older), Causality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation & Control, Memory Manipulation (Has demonstrated the ability to affect everyone in the world on numerous occasions), Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Removed his own emotions, can alter the emotions of others), Illusion Creation, Perception & Fear Manipulation (Wished for some 3-D glasses to make everything their users see and hear "super scary" depending on their fears, also making them perceive this effects), Existence Erasure (Can erase people as a side effect of something done with magic, erase non-living things, and wish for things to have never existed, making everybody forget the events they caused), Healing (Cosmo and Wanda will usually heal Timmy without him wishing it), Resurrection of others (Brought others back to life by suggesting that to his Fairies. Accidentally revived his gerbil as a zombie. A game made by Cosmo & Wanda could gave Timmy another life and revived him after he died and had his body gone. Magic can revive targets by reverting their age to when they were alive), Life Manipulation (Can create entire planets full of life), Energy Projection & Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can blow up planets), Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation (Can make himself and others microscopic and planet-size), Negation (Can wish for others to not be able to do something), Power Nullification (Can wish a target's powers to be gone), Statistics Reduction (Can wish for a target to not be super strong anymore), Status Effect Inducement (Wished for all the air on the Earth to be full of laughing gas, can freeze multiple people at once, etc.), Statistics Amplification, Power Bestowal, Data Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Fusionism, Soul Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Information Analysis, Text Manipulation (Can change a text in a book so that every other copy of the same book may have the same change), Damage Transferal & Body Puppetry with You Doo dolls (Should also be able to access those powers with magic), Duplication, Dream Manipulation (In Abra-Catastrophe! Cosmo and Wanda kept Timmy occupied in his dream until he wishes to go back to his room), Elemental Manipulation (Most of them), Immersion & Subjective Reality (Can enter, trap others, and remove objects & beings from fictional works such as comics, books, TV shows, paintings and internet pages. These places act as their own universes, functioning even when no one real is interacting with them), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Cosmo & Wanda caused their fishbowl castle to be immense on the inside, having a sun in it), Physics, Conceptual (Type 3) & Gravity Manipulation (Prevented Tom Sawyer from rewriting the book "Astrophysics for Morons", whose changes would have affected reality, such as turning "gravity into gravy". Timmy is able to do the same, however this is not demonstrated), Disease Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weather Manipulation, multiple forms of BFR, Summoning, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3 via wishing to be a Fairy. Type 6 via Body-swapping Joy Buzzer and other wishes with similar functions. Type 7 as a mummy & likely as a vampire), Regeneration (Mid-High. Only when being a Fairy), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 & 3), Hair Manipulation (Animated his own hair), Attack Reflection (Wished an already fired Earth-destroying laser to be in reverse), Invisibility (Wished to be invisible in Timvisible & Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide!), Invulnerability (Wished for a doll to be indestructible), Inorganic Physiology, Probability Manipulation (Wished to always be right, changing reality at this extent), Mathematics Manipulation (Crocker claimed that math means nothing in a world with fairies and magic, and that a fairy could make "2 + 2 = fish", which was then affirmed by Cosmo and later reaffirmed by Timmy), Homing Attack (Scaling from SMRotU Crocker), Matter Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Purification, Magnetism Manipulation (Scaling from the Destructinator), Resistance to the powers Magic has in the verse (It only applies to magical items and fairies transformed into them; Timmy stated that "magic can't affect other magical items" before using Santa's magic bag to protect himself from Crocker warping the world and manipulating everyone's mind. Timmy had everything magic still working), Absorption (After getting physically stronger Cosmo was able to punch through Crocker's attempts to absorb him in his scepter, and was only affected when he got distracted) |-|Optional Equipment= Additional access to; Fairy Magic (Magic Wand, Magic Muffin and possibly Magic TV Remotes), Size Decreasing (Shrinky Suit; Of himself and those around him), Time Travel (Time Scooter, Re-Do Watch), Time Manipulation (Re-Do Watch; Turns back time to specific points of it. Can also send him to previously lived futures that shouldn't be impossible to access due to the actions/conditions in the present), Empathic Manipulation (Cupid's bow and love arrows), Status Effect Inducement (Toothbrush Bracelets), Mind Manipulation (Floss Lasso of Truth), Memory Erase (Forget-Me-Knob, Magic TV Remotes), Explosion Manipulation (Exploding easter eggs), Flight (Magic jet pack), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 via magic disguise glasses), Attack Reflection (Magic mirror), Duplication (Magic Copy Machine), Immersion & Subjective Reality (Magic TV Remotes), Age Manipulation (Magic TV Remotes), Time Stop (Magic TV Remotes), Existence Erasure, Power Nullification (Magic TV Remotes; Via Erase, which can be used to either erase things or both nullify the powers & erase memories. Also via Cancel, which he used to disappear a robot Vicky was using), Technology Manipulation (Magic TV Remotes), Statistics Amplification (Magic TV Remotes), BFR (Magic TV Remotes; Via Delete, which he used to remove Vicky from a program into reality), Teleportation (Auto Poofer), Damage Transferal & Body Puppetry (You Doo dolls), Possession & Soul Manipulation (Body-swapping Joy Buzzer; Switches souls with a target upon contact), Resistance to the powers Magic has in the verse (All of them, only applies to the items themselves. Timmy can use them to shield himself from attacks) Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average Human level (His small size and weak strength are repeatedly mentioned, mocked and exploited by other characters. Despite his Toon Force making him have numerous feats of superhuman strength, Timmy isn't regularly expected to be anything more than an average kid, being less competent in doing tasks other 10-year-olds were better at, which is a consistent part of his character) to higher at his peak (Quickly threw a water balloon from Dimmsdale to Paris. Exchanged blows with Vicky in Deja Vu. [https://streamable.com/denn4 Generated an explosion bigger than his house out of sheer anger in Pipe Down!]. Exchanged blows with Jimmy Neutron in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! & Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators!. Fought Dark Laser several times). Dwarf Star level with Fairly Magic (Each of his Fairies should be individually as powerful as Norm in his time as a Fairy Godparent, who casually moved the Earth and Sun at faster than light speeds. Cosmo created a million wands, which should all be able to perform the same feat, and the rest of Timmt's Fairies should be comparable), able to negate durability in many ways | City Block level (When wearing the costume he is portrayed as comparable to The Crimson Chin, initially not being as powerful as him. Assisted in the defeat of The Nega-Chin along with all versions of the Crimson Chin. [https://streamable.com/pgg32 Easily defeated the Nega-Chin in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! with some assistance from Jimmy, also one-shotting and crushing the Bronze Kneecap and the Titanium Toenail at once with a mechanical hammer]) | Likely Planet level (Claimed to be able to "eat the planet like a meatball" and "destroy the Earth", however he may be exaggerating his capabilities to intimidate his opponents) | Unknown by himself, Dwarf Star level via magical items (Initially used his magic mirror to match Crocker's scepter when the latter was empowered by Wanda. Later claimed to be just as powerful as Crocker when his opponent was empowered by Cosmo as well) | Unknown, able to negate durability with all of his new powers Speed: Varies from Below Average Human (Stated to be the slowest of his class while running last in a race against other kids of his age) to Superhuman (Quickly threw a water balloon from Dimmsdale to Paris. Eluded electricity being thrown at him by jumping away from it. Comparable to Chester and A.J., who reacted to and reflected light coming into them; Timmy and them know this as "evasive maneuver 12". Ran fast enough to set fire on the ground where he moved in Love at First Height. Outran Princess Mandie, who dodged lasers from a Yugopotamian ship, which can quickly reach planets while being in space as shown in Spaced Out & New Squid In Town!. Himself dodged a laser. Could dodge and outrun Fairy magic being fired towards him in episodes such as Abra-Catastrophe! and Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide!. Kept up with Eliminators) with up to Massively FTL+ reactions (Can react to Cosmo and other Fairies flying; Reacted to all Anti-Fairies flying onto him in That Old Black Magic. Reacted to, and catched, Cosmo & Wanda while flying). FTL attack speed with Fairly Magic | Massively FTL (Comparable to The Crimson Chin and his enemies, and reacted to their battle against Dyno Dad and Mighty Mom, when the former was able to fly at the sun and back within seconds [140.64 c.], and both were able to repeatedly fly around the world within seconds. Comparable to The Nega-Chin) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Dyno Dad and Mighty Mom) | Normal Human, likely far higher (Repeatedly outran, reacted and dodged Crocker's magic) | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Varies from Above Average Human to Superhuman (Lifted and carried a piano through several steps while having 4 grown adults on top of it. Did hundreds of regular pushups and pushups in a bar with Sanjay's stepdad on top of him. Casually lifted and threw a giant dinosaur egg in The Big Bash). Far higher with Telekinesis (Norm used it to move the sun and Earth closer. Wanda has moved the world higher distances while weakened) Striking Strength: Varies from Below Human Class to higher at his peak by himself. Dwarf Star Class with Fairly Magic | City Block Class (Initially punched and harmed The Nega-Chin while assisted with all other versions of the Crimson Chin. Later being able to easily defeat him with seemingly just a combined kick with Brain Boy and a punch on his own) | At least City Block Class (Fought Dyno Dad & Mighty Mom and is vastly above them), possibly Planet Class | Unknown by himself, Dwarf Star Class with magical items (Used his magic mirror to physically match Crocker's scepter when empowered by Wanda, the latter ultimately broking the former) | Unknown Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level to higher at his peak (Exchanged blows with Vicky in Deja Vu. Took hits from Francis, who could karate chop a tree and unnoticedly carry a car with him. Got reached by a meteor that was heavily suggested to destroy Dimmsdale and was only briefly knocked out by it. [https://streamable.com/denn4 Took an explosion bigger than his house in Pipe Down!]. Took an explosion bigger than a restaurant. Survived getting crushed by a giant rock). Dwarf Star level with Fairly Magic protection (By it armor, forcefields or even mundane magical items, such as clothes, they are all able to withstand serious magical attacks from foes using Fairly Magic). Healing from his Fairies makes him difficult to kill | City Block level | Likely Planet level | Unknown by himself (Survived in space and falling from a portal like a meteor towards a street), Dwarf Star level with magical items (Matched several blows from Crocker with his scepter. Magic can hardly affect magical items) | Unknown Stamina: Varies from low to incredibly high ([https://streamable.com/e5m8v Stayed awake for several days in Dream Goat]. Lifted and carried a piano through several steps twice during Super Pals!, the first time having 4 grown adults on top of it. Did hundreds of regular pushups, pushups in a bar and abdominals with Sanjay's stepdad on top of him during Who's Your Daddy?) | High | High Range: Standard melee range physically, tens of meters with Heat vision, several meters with Explosion Manipulation. Low Multiversal with magic (Fairy magic can reach the entire universe, other points in time and make things happen in other universes, although it can't travel to other universes with sheer speed or affect the space between them. Shirley, a being created from Cosmo & Wanda's magic, was able to create vacuums that were automatically expanding and were going to destroy the 2 universes in which they were after about 2 days, even with Shirley being in his universe) | Tens of meters physically, likely planetary otherwise. | Standard melee range physically, tens of meters with Cupid's bow and love arrows, magic floss from the Tooth Fairy & exploding easter eggs | Standard melee range physically, at least tens of meters with Dark Powers Standard Equipment: His Fairies transformed into various objects or beings to hide from people (Cosmo & Wanda before season 6, joined by Poof and later Sparky for a while afterwards), various devices to communicate or summon his Fairies (As shown in Spaced Out, Shelf Life and other episodes) | As before, Cleft suit (Doesn't grant him his superhuman stats) | None notable | Santa's magic bag, magic mirror, Cupid's bow and love arrows, magic floss from the Tooth Fairy, exploding easter eggs, magic disguise glasses & a magic jet pack | As the first key, Dark Powers Suit *'Optional Equipment:' Occasionally carries a Magic Wand. Shrinky Suit, Time Scooter, Excalibur (A magic sword that returns to him when thrown), Cupid's bow and love arrows, Re-Do Watch, Toothbrush Bracelets, Floss Lasso of Truth/magic floss from the Tooth Fairy, Magic Muffin, Geek-To-Girl Translator, Santa's magic bag, exploding easter eggs, magic disguise glasses, a magic jet pack, a magic mirror, Forget-Me-Knob, Magic Copy Machine, Magic TV Remotes, Auto Poofer, You Doo dolls, a Body-swapping Joy Buzzer, sleeping gas and more. *'Can create/summon:' Da Rules, his Optional Equipment (Most of it was created by magic) Intelligence: Varies from normally average to genius at his best. |-|Normally=When lacking a motivation that may actually convince him to take things seriously, which would be most of the time, Timmy demonstrates an ordinary intellect. He's academically bad and could sometimes indirectly cause problems as a result of his wishes when made for fun. Although he is slightly manipulative and makes effective use of his wishes to deal with situations. Once elected as president of a world ruled by kids, leading the planet to be peaceful and with no wars. |-|At worst=Can show being incompetent and ignorant, not care about anything, and directly create problems and make things worse with his actions. This is sometimes shown in earlier seasons and exponentially increased in 6 onwards, where his intellect is compared to that of Cosmo and all of his good deeds are ignored (For example, he was on trial for being the worst godchild ever for all the chaos he caused, when it was previously stated and shown that he was the best godchild Cosmo & Wanda ever had, the latter two going as far as making him a "Hall of Timmy" in their castle as opposed to just putting him in their "Hall of fame"). It should be noticed that most of his showings like this can be adhered to CIS and bad writing. |-|At best=Developed into an excellent strategist who was on multiple occasions able to create complex plans in short periods of time, also helped by his Toon Force when parts of his plans are situations rather impossible to predict. Was able to repeatedly outsmart, outmaneuver and manipulate most of his enemies, and was able to save the world and the universe from threats that he couldn't simply wish away. At one point after becoming evil, he was able to turn his living room into a lair with a giant computer, a monitor and a futuristic laser able to blow up a house, which he planned to fire into space to knock down a communication satellite, so it could precisely crash into a mountain to reactivate a volcano in it in order to generate a catastrophe that would make life in Dimmsdale cease to exist, ultimately succeeding with most of his plan. While turned into a baby, he at least confidently observed and possibly helped other babies create a giant robot during Baby Face. Once in a competition with other godchildren, one of them wished for all the other contenders to be asleep quickly after said competition began, but Timmy had already wished to be in an anti-magic bubble, him and his Fairies being the only ones unaffected. Implied to have made a plan to trick Norm by the end of Fairy Idol, making a deal with him and expecting the Genie to betray him, Timmy having his memory wiped as a result and previously deciding to confidently not do anything about it. |-|Enhanced by magic=Rarely, Timmy would make a wish that would give him knowledge or skills on specific areas. At one point he even wished to know everything, with the apparent only exception of Da Rules. |-|Standard Tactics=Almost always tries to solve problems in one wish upon noticing them, which is usually made impossible by reasons that may or may not actually make sense. His most common wish is to make everything back to normal, which applies to situations he didn't make and can wipe the memory of others without Timmy including that in the wish. BFR is also something common for him but this is mostly due to his enemies not belonging in the place in which they are. Timmy doesn't have a leading move aside from calling his Fairies when they aren't with him, but has done things like making targets to not have powers anymore and incapacitate them rather often. When limited to items, Timmy makes repeated use of things he wished for fun (Re-Do Watch, Magic TV Remotes, You Doo dolls and Body-swapping Joy Buzzer) and doesn't really use things he had for utilery (Shrinky Suit, Time Scooter and items without notable powers). Weaknesses: Has little experience in hand-to-hand combat (Mostly only in his time as Cleft, and even then he mainly uses gadgets. Otherwise his combat experience always has him using some weapon/s), needs to be in a conflict or care about a situation to display most of his competence. Timmy is childish in certain attitudes, lacks knowledge in several areas, isn't applied in studies or mundane activities, has high self-confidence, is sometimes arrogant, mostly impatient, can be incredibly selfish, and later feel bad for his actions (or not). Without his Fairies, Timmy can feel lonely and deeply depressed about his life. | Same as before. | Same as before. All of his body isn't protected by magical items, which can be explored by opponents who know he's still human and/or vulnerable to magic on his own | Same as he first key. Will lose his new powers without his suit Key: Base | Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder | Galactimus | Fairy Versery Gifts | Dark Powers Suit Notes: Timmy still has his Fairies after his first key and can summon them, the Fairies on their own can teleport where Timmy is to help him when he's in trouble, as such they would need to be restricted in a Vsthread for Timmy to not have them. This currently incomplete blog serves as a justification for the vast amount of powers shown in the verse, as well as to enlist inconsistencies of Da Rules or other things claimed in the show that may be completely inapplicable in the practice, not function strictly as stated or be completely valid weaknesses Fairies have to follow. Feats |-|Toon Force= Most of his feats in Strength and Speed can be classified as such too. *In The Same Game he shows to manipulate the ball he is playing with. *In A Mile In My Shoes he got hit with a ball at school, returned to his home with the same ball in his face, this being notably crushed by it, and then he popped his face back to normal. *In Mind Over Magic he somehow casually disappeared from Crocker's view and came out of the latter's butterfly net. *In Emotion Commotion! and while without emotions, he made a jump in motorcycle and stopped in mid-air to then continue, losing no momentum. *In Just the Two of Us! he melted the snow around him out of sheer anger. *In Beach Bummed! and while physically amped, he kicked sand at Francis, creating a sand prison around him. *In This Is Your Wish his face got struck by a door and become notably flat, seconds later he's shown fine. *In You Doo Francis made use of him as a ball and later got his neck snapped and twisted by Cosmo, but somehow survived. *Shown having things he doesn't seen to be carrying in episodes such as Lights... Camera... Adam! (a flamethrower), Presto Change-O (a steak), Fairy Idol (apology cookies), Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (A.J.'s Gene Splicer, Timmy's shown putting it in his pocket despite the device being bigger than it), Mission Responsible (binoculars) and Wishology! The Big Beginning (a massive gun he stole from the government). *In Five Days of F.L.A.R.G. he could spin his body but not his head, later come back from being crushed into a very tiny ball, and later shattered his face and had another one behind it. *In Odd Pirates he could grab an aesthetic background screen and put it where he was. And later use a tie like a whip to swing some meters, increasing its size to do so. *In Odd Squad he could stay completely immovable in mid-air at will. *In For Emergencies Only he survives having his head being outside down. |-|Strength and/or Speed= *In Christmas Everyday! Timmy quickly threw both of his parents at once from their bed into the guard of the stairs in their house and ran to that place before his parents collide in it. (Strength and Speed) *In Snow-Bound he and Vicky casually smash through a wall and a chimney, destroying them. (Strength) *In Emotion Commotion! he survived ultimately unharmed a fall from what it's visually shown to be space, involving himself in fire and hitting Crocker like a meteor in a pool, making a splash of water that's visible from space, with said water then falling over Timmy. (Durability) *In Fairy Friends & Neighbors! he survived a fire that reduced to ashes the phone he was holding. (Durability) *[https://streamable.com/j8jti In Pipe Down! he and his family played and lost charades against the Dinklebergs within "1.25 seconds", the game having many turns and Timmy's dad having bet his trophies in it]. (Speed) *In You Doo survived being kicked like a ball by Francis and later batted many meters away, making him create a small crater and having some smoke coming out of him. (Durability) *In “Mr. Right!” Timmy survives getting beat up by Francis and Nancy a large possibly 8 foot 600+ pound wrestler, getting stung by both a hornets' nest and a jar of poisonous scorpions all at once. (Durability) *In Blondas Have More Fun! he survived being fired out in a cannon from Dimmsdale (California) into Australia twice. Blonda claimed that Timmy would be moving at Mark 4 but Timmy traveled quite quickly. (Durability) *In Presto Change-O, while in Crocker's body he was able to enter a shop to make himself a tattoo and donate an organ within brief seconds. Crocker and Timmy had switched bodies/souls and the former demonstrated notable body control that is natural from him, suggesting that the speed feat comes from Timmy. (Speed) Gallery Timmy calls Cosmo & Wanda-JTPH2 When Nerds Collide.gif|Timmy calling Cosmo & Wanda Cosmo & Wanda taking care of Timmy-The Big Problem!.gif Cosmo & Wanda turn Jimmy & Timmy back to normal-JTPH2 When Nerds Collide.gif|Cosmo & Wanda turning Jimmy & Timmy back to normal, without Timmy wishing for it TinyTimmy%21-Final.gif|Cosmo & Wanda laughing after increasing Timmy to planetary size TFOP-Timmy fighting Crocker.gif|Timmy repetitively reflecting Crocker's transmutation beams Timmy as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder.png|Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder Galactimus.png|Galactimus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Teridax (Bionicle) Teridax's Profile (Base Timmy and Great Spirit Robot Teridax was used and speed was equalized) Pink Panther (The Pink Panther) Pink Panthers Profile (Speed was equalized, Timmy had Cosmo and Wanda) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Good Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Age Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Life Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Information Users Category:Text Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Dream Users Category:Portal Users Category:Element Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weather Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hair Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Probability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sidekicks Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Fiction Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Acrobats Category:Smoke Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Presidents Category:Magnetism Users Category:Purification Users Category:Law Users Category:Logic Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Grappling Users Category:Hook Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier